


Revelation

by DeadricDaughter19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hades and Poseidon are total bros, Not Really Sure What Tags to Use, Poseidon is smarter than he seems, Post-Series, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Trials of Apollo Never Happened, Zeus was played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadricDaughter19/pseuds/DeadricDaughter19
Summary: Sometimes, Zeus forgets his brothers are a horrifying team. Sometimes, he forgets neither is stupid. And sometimes, he forgets they aren't as sadistic as they seem.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't help myself. After all, Hades was oddly lenient and with how swiftly he sent Mrs. Dodds to Percy's school, it kind of implied he knew about Percy for a little while before the Winter Solstice. So, I came up with this. I know it's short. I just kind of wrote it in the spur of the moment. I may rewrite it in a more fleshed-out manner later, I may not. Either way, enjoy.

The year was 2017 and, in all honesty, Zeus was still unsure why things had gone so wrong  _before_ Poseidon's brat was born. That impertinent boy, Percy Jackson, was an enigma that Zeus wasn't entirely sure about, even after all this time. The only reason he had stopped the death threats towards the boy was because Poseidon had reminded him why the Romans had feared Neptune so much. It also didn't help that his own children, Thalia and Jason, had practically been adopted by Poseidon and his mortal wench (he was certain the two were still seeing each other - there was no way anything could be otherwise) and the two kids loved it. Sure, Beryl hadn't been the most stable of women, but he had thought she did a much better job than Hera at being a mother.

Apparently Thalia and Jason didn't agree.

It was hard to believe that it had been nearly seven years since his grandmother, Gaea, had attempted to rise. Thalia had quite the Huntresses two years after the Giant War, deciding that she wanted to grow old with her friends, her  _family_ as she claimed. She was no longer an eternal fifteen year old, she was now twenty and was supposedly happy. It was still awkward between him and his two children, considering he never contacted Jason until Family Week had been started a year after the Giant War. Thalia was still mad with him and Jason just didn't seem to care, so their time together during Family Week was very awkward.

It was why he envied his brothers. Hades and his two out-of-time kids, Hazel and Nico, were semi-awkward around each other, but got along well enough. He had begun visiting her on Family Week as well since it had been confirmed that she could stay in the land of the living. Poseidon and his brat, Jackson, were the pair he envied most. The two were so comfortable with each other and Amphitrite had even begun joining the two. Jackson now called her "Mother" and it made Zeus wish that he had a better wife. He never understood why Poseidon had gotten the one who didn't care for the affairs and even  _welcomed_ his bastard children.

It wasn't until later that day, as he stood with his two kids, watching everyone else interact, that he noticed the way Poseidon and Hades would, every so often, glance at a trio of newbies. They were staying in the Hermes Cabin for the time being, having just arrived. It was a little odd, they were unclaimed despite the fact they were made up of sixteen year old girl with brown hair and sea-foam colored eyes, a seventeen year old boy who reminded him way too much of that Nico kid, and fifteen year old brunette with brown eyes. They had been brought by that satyr, the one he hated but his daughter was very fond of, and had apparently traveled all the way from  _Montana_ , of all place. That odd little country state, the one everyone forgot was even  _part_ of the US.

He didn't understand why his brothers kept glancing at them until the claiming happened. It was sudden, when the girl had just about started a fight with one of Ares' daughters for picking on her younger friend. Zeus had felt shock when he saw the claiming, as everyone else did. It was silent as everyone saw the trident flare above her head, the girl herself confused until she noticed it and was stunned. Immediately after, she pointed at the boy, who had a skull floating above his head. The last child, their youngest friend, was also claimed by Poseidon.

Zeus was numb as he watched that Jackson brat practically tackle his new sisters, whooping with joy at the prospect of a pair of siblings to spoil rotten. Hazel and Nico welcomed their new brother with brilliant smiles. Zeus knew that, seeing their age, the three were born, one year after the other, in the earliest of the 2000s. He wondered how he had never noticed,  _why_ hadn't he noticed? He then spotted the triumphant smirks Hades and Poseidon were sharing and felt something inside him numb even more as his own children went to greet their new cousins.

It had all been a show. Poseidon's proclamation of a 'favorite child' (since when did Poseidon pick favorites - his brother never had before), the sudden appearance of Hades' once-hidden children. The fact that  _Poseidon's_ brat found the di Angelos, the way that Poseidon and Hades focused on their supposedly 'only children' in a way he had never seen. He had thought it was the fact that they were abnormally powerful, but now he remembered that they were actually  _average_ for children of his brothers. Jackson even  _held back_ on his powers.

It had all been an act, a show. A damn  _good_ one. Zeus had fallen for their ploy - hook, line, and sinker. He wasn't sure how to react, how to process the fact he had been so skillfully played.

And then he remembered. Neither had claimed their current children had been their only children. They never even  _implied_ it. Zeus found himself meeting Poseidon's eyes and saw the fierce, feral protectiveness. And he realized the truth. Poseidon was the Siren King - of  _course_ he had a way to hide his youngest children and even Hades'. The two had been in on it together, had carefully played him because  _he was a threat_. It wasn't until now, until they were sure that he wasn't a threat that they had revealed their youngest children.

But why were they so certain?

That was when he saw the smugness in Poseidon's eyes, something he had missed in his fear of the protectiveness in them. Zeus felt dread pool inside him as he remembered. He had just recently left a woman, whom he had just knocked up. That was barely two weeks ago. Two weeks ago was when the kids started their trek to camp with the Satyr.

Poseidon and Hades knew Zeus, knew he would want to threaten their youngest children because they had been born when the oath was in play. Now he couldn't - if he dared go after any of the three teens, his brothers would go after his pregnant mistress. Zeus wished that he hadn't forgotten that the two always watched each others backs, that they had always been the closest out of all their siblings. But of course he had and now he was once again made a fool of.

Zeus decided that it was time he headed back to Olympus and left, deciding to not draw any attention to himself and so he didn't flash. He simply left and when he arrived in the throne room, he found Hera waiting for him with a furious expression. She glared at him before storming off, confusing him. She had that look that said she knew about his new mistress and unborn, so why...?

He then saw the note on his throne and went over to it. He picked it up and blinked in shock, before a small grin of relief made its way to his face. Maybe it _was_ a good thing that his kids were so fond of his brothers' kids.

_Zeus_

_We will protect them from Hera's wrath so long as you keep your mouth shut. Besides, at this point, you owe us both a lot. After all, we made sure that Percy was the child of Prophecy, protecting your children from Kronos. We'll keep an the barrier we used for Kira, Thavin, and Juley around your mistress and child so long as you keep away from our kids._

_-Hades & Poseidon_


End file.
